


Train Rides

by ArinaKuga



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Train Rides, fun times, very confident Tzuyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaKuga/pseuds/ArinaKuga
Summary: Chaeyoung likes taking the subway and ride until the end of the line. Usually, she does it alone, but this time, she has company.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Train Rides

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna try to write something and get my gear going, so here, some fluff.  
> [HOME- Resonance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GW6sLrK40k) something to listen to when you're on the train or in the car.

The Samgakji subway station near her house is a familiar place to her now. The writings on the wall, the people that usually ride the train at this hour and even the awful stench of the underground that never goes away no matter how religiously they clean the place. But despite that, Chaeyoung loves being here; anonymous in the eyes of everyone else.

It’s a fixation of hers now, riding the subway from her station and reaching the end of it. Something that she does when she couldn’t sit still in the house, bustling with too much energy coming from her sister and her girlfriend. She does it twice a week, but now it’s reaching four times a week.

Sometimes, she just wants the calm and quiet to be able to hear her own thoughts, but her sister doesn’t seem to understand that. She loves Jeongyeon and Jihyo, but if they don’t stop trying to coax her out of the room to socialize, she doesn’t know what she’s going to do. She has her own way to pass the time.

The subway became her escape from reality. The humdrum of the train and murmuring of people served as background noise for her to draw in her small notebook. Anything that intrigued her or passed through her mind, she’ll let it out through ink, filling a page or even two if she’s inspired enough. But that’s not the only reason why she likes doing this.

She heard the name of a station and her neck snapped up towards the doorway, waiting. Without missing a beat, a tall girl stepped in and stood near the doorway, holding onto the railing even though there’s plenty of seats she could choose from. Chaeyoung doesn’t know why, but she could never look away whenever this girl stepped into the train.

Sure, she’s beautiful that’s a given and she’s just a tiny gay that’s easily attracted to pretty people, but somehow this girl just took all of her attention no matter what. Maybe because she looked out of place being inside the train, but Chaeyoung was raised not to judge a book by its cover. Jeongyeon’s voice popped inside her head, _maybe you have a crush on her._ She sighed, scribbling in her book to push the thought away; she can’t be falling for every pretty girl she sees.

And as always, five stations over and the girl would get off, not even sparing a glance to anyone, eyes focused outward. With the distraction gone, she focused back on her notebook, continuing on with her journey until she reached the end of it and then goes back the same path to home.

The ride usually took two hours from and back. The journey back she would stop at the station that she memorized that has a good place to buy snacks or fascinating vintage shops that she could roam around for inspirations. When she arrived home, it’s already nighttime and she changed gear, getting ready for a gig at the local club that her sister worked at as the bartender. The money from her being performance fueled her traveling expenses.

The cycle repeats itself the next day if she’s not too tired. The same routine being played over and over again, almost reaching its 3 months mark. Well, it was supposed to, until the girl that she couldn’t take her eyes off suddenly sat next to her, even though the car is empty. She averted her eyes, focusing all her will to her notebook trying to ignore the girl sitting next to her.

“Hi.”

“Huh?” She looked at the girl, mentally berating herself for sounding so dumb. Despite the mishap, the girl seemed to ignore it.

“I’m Tzuyu.” Tzuyu extended her hand to shake with hers.

Chaeyoung grabbed it, ignoring how soft it is and shook, finally gaining a bit of a brain cell after the initial shock. “Chaeyoung,” she answered, letting her hand fall limp when Tzuyu lets go. She smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to say next. Her social skill proven to be useless because she’s tongue-tied in front of this beautiful girl.

“So, Chaeyoung, where do you always stop at?” Tzuyu asked, leaning back in her seat to get comfortable.

Chaeyoung blinked, eyebrows furrowed, “Um, at the last station.”

“You live around that area?”

“Not really,” she paused, trying to find the word to explain, “I just like riding the subway and reaching the end of the station…” she trailed off, feeling a bit embarrassed at how lame that sounds.

“Sounds fun.”

Chaeyoung looked at her incredulously, “that doesn’t sound weird to you?”

Tzuyu hummed, “not really. I find it very… interesting and fun. The spontaneous of it sounds refreshing.”

“Can’t really call it spontaneous if I’ve been doing it for almost 3 months now.”

“Then do you feel like making a change today?”

“Change as in?”

“Having company throughout your trip kind of change.”

Chaeyoung looked at her, _really_ looked at her and she sees that there’s not an ounce of teasing in them. This girl was serious about her suggestion. “You don’t mind hanging out with a stranger?”

“Isn’t that how all friendship starts?” Tzuyu smiled at her.

Chaeyoung felt the tip of her ears warmed and heartbeat drumming wildly in her chest from the smile. She averted her gaze and cleared her throat, “y-yeah, you’re right,” she stuttered out. The idea of hanging out with Tzuyu doesn’t seem like a bad idea.

The whole ride to the last station was filled with them getting to know each other. Tzuyu told her that the station she usually stopped at is where her University is and she’s a final year student doing her thesis. It’s almost finished, so that’s why she’s taking this time to do something other than studying or else she’ll develop an aneurysm in front of her pc. She’s from Taiwan and had been living in Korea through her 4 years of studying.

“You’ll leave for Taiwan after you finished?”

“Yes.”

Chaeyoung told her that she was an art student and managed to finish her degree. She’s a freelance digital artist now, doing commissions wherever she can get them and at the same time, she’s a guitarist in a band with her friend for her sister’s girlfriend’s club.

“That’s kind of confusing.”

“It’s fucking hard to explain it sometimes.”

They talked about family, a somewhat sore subject for her but she doesn’t mind talking to Tzuyu about it. She was adopted by Jeongyeon’s family when she was 6 years old and pretty much grew up with the Yoo family and alongside Jeongyeon. They supported her in every decision that she had made and she’s grateful for that, avoiding the subject about her real parents. Tzuyu listened attentively, not asking or saying anything throughout her rambling and she was relieved.

Tzuyu told her about her family back in Taiwan and how she missed them. She gets homesick sometimes when she missed them too much, so the way for her to cope with it as per her roommate's suggestion is to cook Taiwanese dishes every weekend and it worked. It curbed her homesickness as well as improving her cooking skills in the process.

“This is my dog, Gucci.” Tzuyu proudly showed her a picture of a chihuahua on her phone. “I’m not good at taking a picture of him, so he looks a bit…”

“Ratty?”

Tzuyu looked at her with a look of betrayal in her eyes and Chaeyoung could do nothing but smile at her awkwardly. “I bet he’ll look cute in person.”

“One way to find out,” Tzuyu said cheekily and Chaeyoung was stunned by that. But before she could process that Tzuyu changed the subject to something else.

“We’re almost there.” She pointed at the indicator. “What next?”

“I’ve already checked around the area and there’s not a lot of interesting things. So usually I just ride back to my station, but detour at other stations on the way back.”

“Detour?”

“Mmhmm, eat at my favorite vendor and just hang around at some shops.”

“Let’s do that then.”

And they did just that. They changed platforms and took a ride back where they came from, stopping at each station that Chaeyoung found interesting. She took Tzuyu to her favorite vendor, eating tteokbokki and drinking soju. She also went and took her to a shop that she’s been scouting, doing all sorts of shenanigans and taking pictures of each other being silly.

It was getting late when she realized Jeongyeon’s message asking her where she is. “Didn’t even realize what time it is,” she murmured. They were on their way back already, Tzuyu’s station another five away.

“Yup, it’s a pretty fun day. So fun that we lost track of time.” Tzuyu leaned her head against Chaeyoung’s shoulder, sighing.

Chaeyoung tensed, but she kept her cool, playing with her fingers but suddenly Tzuyu intertwined their hands together. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest and face flushed at the gesture, but she doesn’t move.

“I had a really great time Chaeyoung,” Tzuyu mumbled.

“Me too.” She smiled.

“You know what, I’m thinking of finding work here when I’m finished with my study.”

“Oh.”

Tzuyu hummed and got off her shoulder. “Chaeyoung,” she called.

Chaeyoung looked at her, waiting.

“Can I have your number?” Tzuyu asked, blushing but with confidence.

Chaeyoung’s mouth gaped, clearly dumbfounded by Tzuyu’s boldness. “Uh, yeah, sure.” She scrambled her bag in search of a pen. When she found it, she ripped a paper in her notebook and wrote it down. “Here.” She gave the piece of paper to Tzuyu.

Tzuyu took it and pocketed it, smiling. Then they heard it, Tzuyu’s station coming next. “Almost time for me to leave.” Tzuyu pouted and Chaeyoung doesn’t know whether to coo at the cuteness or feel disheartened that Tzuyu is about to leave. “I’ll text you when I reached my dorm.”

“Yes, please.”

When they reached it, Tzuyu smiled at her and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her cheek.

“Bye Chaeyoung.” Tzuyu winked and made her way to the doorway.

It took her 15 minutes to get her bearing. And when she arrived home, she told Jeongyeon that she wouldn’t be able to join tonight’s gig. She laid on her bed, eyes on the ceiling and recounting back the things that they did today. Tzuyu texted her that she’d arrived safely and a goodnight with many kissy emojis that made Chaeyoung’s cheeks felt like it’s on fire.

She fell asleep that night, excited for tomorrow to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
